Daughter Of The Sea
by jujubajulia
Summary: Um ano depois da grande guerra contra Cronos, Percy volta ao acampamento esperando passar um verão tranqüilo com seus amigos, mas após a chegada de uma nova meio-sangue seus planos irão mudar drasticamente.
1. Chapter 1

_De volta ao acampamento_

**POV Percy**

Um ano passou desde a grande guerra contra Cronos e pode-se dizer que eu tive um ano... normal. Claro que eu via alguns monstros ás vezes, mas não pareciam querer causar problemas então resolvi deixá-los em paz. Hoje eu volto finalmente para o acampamento, sinto falta dos meus amigos. Espero que possamos ter um verão tranqüilo dessa vez.

- Percy! Vamos logo! Não quero pegar trânsito! – minha mãe gritou da cozinha. Juntei mais algumas coisas na minha mochila e seguimos rumo ao acampamento.

Quando chegamos minha mãe (pra variar) fez aquelas despedidas melosas e me deu um abraço sufocante (que me lembra o abraço de urso do Tyson).

- Vou sentir saudades querido. – disse enquanto me abraçava

- M-mãe, v-você está m-me sufocando - gaguejei e ela me soltou com uma risada abafada – Também vou sentir sua falta.

- Até o fim do verão Percy

- Até – eu disse acenando para ela enquanto caminhava colina acima.

Quando cheguei lá notei que o acampamento estava bem mais lotado e haviam obras para ampliar alguns chalés, mas tudo estava aparentemente normal. Os sátiros corriam de um lado para o outro com os novos meio-sangues que chegavam, haviam campistas que treinavam, o Sr. D e Quíron jogavam pinochle, as filhas de Afrodite ficavam cochichando e dando risinhos quando algum filho de Apolo passava... Enfim... Felizmente tudo normal.

- Cabeça de Alga! – Annabeth me abraçou- que bom ver você!

- É bom ver você também – eu disse e beijei seu rosto, o que a fez corar um pouco. Nós ainda estávamos meio confusos com tudo o que aconteceu entre nós no verão passado.

- Vejo que você já recebeu boas vindas muito calorosas Percy, mas bem-vindo de novo – Quíron disse e eu e Annabeth coramos, ele estava com seu disfarce na cadeira de rodas jogando pinochle com Dionísio que após receber um olhar insinuador de Quíron disse:

- Claro, claro... Bem vindo de volta ao acampamento Peter Johnson, espero que tenha um ótimo verão e blá, blá, blá.

- Como vão as coisas por aqui Quíron? – perguntei, ignorando o Sr. D

- Tivemos um ano tranqüilo, aliás acima do normal.

- Mas isso é bom não, quer dizer, depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

- Claro que é bom Percy, mas receio que a paz não vai durar muito...

- Por que não? – Annabeth perguntou, um tanto desconfiada

- Só a intuição de um velho centauro, não se preocupem com isso agora

Fui para o meu chalé arrumar minhas coisas. Vazio como sempre.

Não que seja ruim ter um chalé inteiro só para você, mas às vezes eu me sentindo solitário (ok, isso foi emo) menos quando o meu irmão Tyson vem aqui o que, infelizmente, não é o caso.

Terminei de arrumar as minhas coisas e fui treinar. Passei o dia ensinando algumas técnicas para os novos meio-sangues, era divertido os ver errando, aprendendo e depois fazendo certo. Eu me sentia como um verdadeiro professor.

Depois do jantar fui á praia antes do toque de recolher. Era bom ver o mar, eu me sentia mais em casa, mas quando cheguei tive uma surpresa.

Nico.

Digamos que depois de tudo o que aconteceu Nico se tornou meio melancólico e solitário, como um verdadeiro filho de Hades, e não falava com quase ninguém. Acho os outros campistas não simpatizavam muito com ele.

- E aí, Percy? – ele disse antes de eu chegar à praia o que me assustou um pouco.

- Como sabia que era eu?

- Sua sombra te entregou – sentei ao seu lado

Sabe quando você está com alguém e fica aquele silêncio super constrangedor onde ninguém sabe o que falar? Pois é. Eu odeio isso.

- Então... Como tem passado? – eu perguntei. Qualquer coisa vale para quebrar o silêncio

- Solitário

- E você gosta disso?

- Evita o stress... - Dessa eu tive que rir

- Do que você está rindo?

- Nada não...

(N/A eu sei... essa conversa ficou sem sentido)

Depois dessa conversa sem sentido com o Nico fui para o meu chalé, mas não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum...

A frase que Quíron disse ficava ecoando na minha cabeça: _"receio que a paz não vai durar muito..."_

A minha intuição também dizia que não teríamos um verão tranqüilo...


	2. Chapter 2

_Mais uma profecia... Que droga!_

**POV Percy**

Os dias que seguiram foram bem normais, alias agora entendi o que o Quíron, tudo está normal demais e sempre que isso acontece alguma coisa que provavelmente vai mudar tudo.

Decidi que não ia dar muita importância para isso e continuei minhas tarefas normais.

- Percy! – Annabeth gritou de longe

- O que foi? - perguntei

- Quíron está nos chamando. Acho que temos problemas.

Não deu certo. Eu e minha boca santa!

Annabeth e eu fomos para a Casa Grande e encontramos na varanda Quíron, Nico e... Rachel?

É, acho que vocês também entenderam... Não precisa ser nenhum filho de Atena pra saber do que se tratava o problema.

Profecia.

- Qual é o problema Quíron? – eu disse meio ofegante já que Annabeth praticamente tinha me arrastado até lá.

- Rachel teve uma profecia.

Tive vontade de dizer: "Ah, sério? Não me diga!", mas achei melhor ficar quieto.

- Qual Profecia? – Annabeth perguntou?

Rachel começou a recitar:

_Em uma semana exatamente..._

_Quatro semideuses partirão..._

_Os filhos do mar, da justiça e da escuridão..._

_Para a lâmina envenenada encontrar..._

_A sabedoria da rainha deverão buscar..._

- Para mim está bem óbvia a parte "_Os filhos do mar, da justiça e da escuridão..." – _Nico disse

- O que é essa lâmina envenenada? – perguntei

- A flecha envenenada com sangue de hidra que Hércules utilizou para cumprir seus doze trabalhos – Quíron disse

- E pra que exatamente nos precisamos encontrá-la? – Annabeth perguntou

- A deusa Anfitrite desapareceu.

- Desapareceu? – eu disse

- Sim, seu pai está desconsolado Percy, ele enviou todos do seu palácio para encontrá-la

- E como ninguém conseguiu, sobrou pra nós – Nico disse

- Quíron, tem alguma idéia de quem fez isso e por quê? – Annabeth perguntou

- Nenhuma.

- Há quanto tempo exatamente? – perguntei

- Um mês

**POV Annabeth**

Fiquei absorvendo as informações por um tempo. Pra que raios alguém iria seqüestrar a rainha do mar? A cena de Poseidon completamente desolado pela esposa também não saia de minha mente. Aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum! Por que uma flecha envenenada iria nos ajudar a encontrá-la?

- Acho que vocês terão que começar a missão para entender a profecia – Quíron disse como que lendo meus pensamentos.

- Espere – Percy disse – a profecia diz quatro semideuses. Quem é o quarto?

Acho que a frase dele fez todos pararem pra pensar. Pra mim o que faria mais sentido seria se um de meus meio-irmãos fosse conosco já que Nico e Percy não tinham meio-irmãos semideuses.

- Entretanto, antes de vocês começarem a missão tem outra coisa que precisam fazer antes – Quíron interrompeu meus pensamentos

- O que? – Percy perguntou

- Trazer uma meio- sangue para o acampamento


	3. Chapter 3

_Cruzamos o país_

**POV Percy**

Sabe aqueles dias que você acorda e tudo está perfeitamente normal e depois alguma coisa estragou mudou seu dia? Pois é. A única coisa pior do que uma profecia confusa é não fazer a menor idéia de como começá-la. Enfim... Quíron nos mandou (eu, Nico e Annabeth) atrás de uma meio-sangue. Você deve estar se perguntando por que nós e não os sátiros, não é? Bem, ele disse que sua intuição (passei a acreditar piamente nela depois de hoje) lhe dizia que ela era uma meio-sangue poderosa e poderia ser muito perigoso trazê-la então ficamos com essa tarefa.

Tínhamos que ser rápidos, a profecia dizia que precisávamos partir em uma semana e o fato dessa meio-sangue morar em um orfanato em Seattle, do outro lado do país, não ajudava muito nossa situação.

No dia seguinte teríamos que partir, mas nunca chegaríamos a tempo se não fossemos de avião

- Não dá pra ir de ônibus! Vai levar dias! _**Temos**_que ir de avião. – Annabeth dizia

- Infelizmente não dá pra ir de avião porque o nosso querido titio do coração Zeus não quer Percy em seus domínios – Nico disse e um raio cortou o céu – Estou mentido ô do raio?

- Que se dane! Não temos tempo. É uma missão. Zeus não vai simplesmente derrubar o avião com um monte de pessoas inocentes dentro! – eu disse

Nesse momento Quíron apareceu na varanda com um papelzinho na mão e nos entregou. Lá estava escrito:

_Margaret Simon_

_Orfanato Municipal de Seattle_

_Rua dos Pinheiros nº 700_

- Rua dos Pinheiros? Isso me soa familiar – ironizou Nico, Annabeth revirou os olhos

- Não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa. Não se preocupem. Zeus não vai incomodá-los – Quíron disse. Pelo menos uma notícia boa.

No dia seguinte estava no meu chalé terminando de arrumar algumas coisas. Levaria somente o essencial. Meu relógio/escudo, algumas mudas de roupas, um pouco de ambrosia e néctar e, é claro, minha espada Contracorrente.

- Toc, Toc. Posso entrar? – Annabeth falou do lado de fora com uma mochila nas mãos

- Hã... Claro. Já está na hora de ir?

- Ah... Não... Eu só... Queria... Falar com você, quer dizer... Nós mal nos falamos nesses últimos dias... – ela disse completamente vermelha, eu provavelmente não estava melhor.

- T-tudo bem... q-quer hã... Falar sobre o que? – essa foi a única resposta que o meu cérebro lento conseguiu raciocinar.

Digamos que depois de tudo que aconteceu a minha relação com a Annabeth ficou meio constrangedora, simplesmente porque eu não tenho a menor idéia de como agir, quer dizer, quando éramos só amigos tudo era muito mais fácil, mas agora... Bom... Ah!Vocês entenderam!

- Eu... – ela disse e começou a aproximar seu rosto do meu. A minha primeira reação de garoto tapado foi recuar, mas depois também comecei a me aproximar, nossos rostos estavam a menos de um centímetro de distância...

- Percy! Annabeth! Tá na hora!"Vambora"! – Nico gritou da entrada do meu chalé batendo a palma da mão na porta e eu e Annabeth nos afastamos rapidamente. Minha vontade era de esganar ele. Annabeth o fuzilada com os olhos enquanto ele saia.

- Então... Vamos? – ela disse sem graça e saímos rumo Seattle.

Argos nos levou ao aeroporto. Tivemos alguns problemas com os funcionários que perguntavam o que três adolescentes estavam fazendo sozinhos num aeroporto. Nada que manipular a névoa não resolva.

Graças aos deuses, ou a Zeus no caso, nosso vôo foi tranqüilo. Não sei se foi impressão minha, mas Annabeth fez questão por algum motivo (bem óbvio em minha opinião) que Nico sentasse entre nós dois.

Bom... Resumindo a história foram longas, tediosas e constrangedoras horas de vôo até finalmente chegarmos.

Resolvemos nos hospedar primeiro em alguma pousada da cidade e deixar nossas pesadas mochilas. Fomos até uma lanchonete, almoçamos e depois pegamos um táxi rumo ao orfanato. Em todo caminho fiquei observando a cidade pela janela. Era fria. Tipo, MUITO fria. O tempo estava nebuloso e poucos carros e pessoas circulavam nas ruas. Eu achei um lugar meio deprimente, o tipo de lugar que provavelmente Nico iria gostar.

A primeira coisa que notei sobre o Orfanato quando chegamos é que era muito grande, grande e velho. Deveria ter sido uma construção vitoriana muito bonita há algum tempo atrás, mas agora estava velho e deteriorado.

- Aposto que você iria adorar reformar esse lugar – disse para Annabeth e ela sorriu se volta

Quando entramos uma velhinha nos recebeu. Tinha a mesma expressão maldosa da Sra. Dods e nos estudou de cima a baixo

- O que querem crianças? – ela perguntou com desgosto.

- Viemos fazer uma visita – Annabeth respondeu educadamente

- Hoje não é dia de visitas. Voltem pra casa – o clone da Sra. Dods disse, nos deu as costas e saiu andando

- Simpática ela, não? – Nico murmurou

- Vamos logo antes que ela volte – Annabeth disse

Saímos correndo e entramos na primeira sala que achamos. Era grande e escura, tinha uma lareira num canto dois sofás antigos e rasgados e diversas poltronas espalhadas. A sala também estava cheia de crianças, umas corriam de um lado pro outro, algumas meninas brincavam de adoletá e outros meninos irritam algumas meninas que brincavam com umas bonecas de pano surradas. Nenhuma delas pareceu dar muita atenção a nossa chegada.

"_Que lugar organizado"_ pensei

- Vai ser como achar uma agulha num agulheiro – Nico disse

- Ou podemos simplesmente perguntar a alguém – Annabeth disse

- Com licença – disse para um menino que desenhava na parede – Você sabe qual dessas meninas é Margaret Simon?

- É aquela esquisita ali – ele apontou para uma menina sentada no chão num canto da sala.

Ela não devia ter mais que nove anos, tinha cabelo castanho claro comprido e liso e rosto em forma de coração. Estava sentada olhando pro nada enquanto acariciava a cabeça de um golfinho de pelúcia Admito que era uma menina muito bonita, ela daria uma ótima filha de Afrodite.

Annabeth se aproximou dela e disse:

- Olá Margaret – a menina instantaneamente se virou para nós, surpresa – Podemos conversar?


	4. Chapter 4

_Descubro a verdade_

**POV Maggie**

Mais um dia como outro qualquer estava acabando... Ainda bem!

Meu nome é Margaret Simon, mas todo mundo me chama de Maggie (ou esquisita), e a minha curta vida de nove anos se resumiu em ser torturada pelos meus colegas do orfanato. Estou nesse inferno desde que me lembro. A Sra. Hamilton, uma velhinha ranzinza e diabólica que é a dona do orfanato, me disse que a minha mãe era uma bêbada drogada e me largou aqui quando eu tinha um ano antes de morrer de overdose. Eu nunca quis acreditar nisso, principalmente vindo dela. Meu pai... nunca tive notícias.

Quando eu fiz cinco anos me diagnosticaram com dislexia e DDA o que foi a deixa para a bruxa má do oeste me tratar como uma aberração da natureza.

Meus colegas, que eu prefiro chamar de o mal encarnado, sempre me acharam esquisita. Tá, admito que eu seja meio esquisita por ficar sentada num cantinho olhando pro nada sem falar com ninguém a maior parte do tempo, mas isso não é motivo pra eles me irritarem tanto! E quando souberam da minha dislexia, pronto! Virei o alvo! Uma vez colaram tanto chiclete no meu cabelo enquanto eu dormia que eu fiquei uma semana inteira com o cabelo grudado até que finalmente fui obrigada a cortá-lo. Teve uma outra vez que colocaram um balde de mel em cima da porta do dormitório, quando eu abri o balde caiu em cima de mim me deixando coberta de mel, pra melhorar a minha situação eu tropecei num fio que estava amarrado na entrada caindo de cara no chão, então os demoniozinhos apareceram e ligaram o ventilador que estava cheio de plumas de travesseiro e elas caíram em cima de mim me fazendo parecer uma galinha, cheia de penas.

Olha, eu poderia ficar aqui contando tudo o que fizeram comigo, mas provavelmente você iria querer mandar eu calar a boca e eu acho que já deu pra perceber o quanto eu sou "amada" nesse lugar.

A única pessoa que é legal comigo é a professora Lisa. Eu gosto dela, mas acho que ela só é legal comigo porque tem pena de mim e eu odeio quando as pessoas sentem pena de mim. Foi ela que me deu o golfinho de pelúcia que eu estou segurando agora, foi o melhor presente que eu já ganhei, mas eu vou parar por aqui porque acho que ninguém quer saber da minha vida depressiva.

Hoje o meu dia foi tão ruim como de costume e agora estou numa sala cheia de diabinhos barulhentos e três adolescentes... Espera... adolescentes?

Eles estavam falando com um menino que desenhava na parede, o menino apontou pra mim e eles olharam pra cá, desviei o rosto bem rápido e esperei que fossem embora.

- Olá Margaret – a garota me disse – podemos conversar?

Ela era linda. Tinha cabelos loiros cacheados e olhos cinza, me lembrava as princesas dos contos de fada. Junto com ela tinham dois garotos. Um deles era meio esquisito, sombrio, com olhos tão escuros que me dava medo olhar nos olhos dele, tinha cabelo preto, usava roupas pretas e era bem magro. O outro era bem bonito, tinha cabelos escuros e olhos verde mar iguais aos meus, usava roupas mais alegres também, ele estava olhando pra mim, o que me fez corar

- Quem são vocês? – perguntei, minha voz saiu meio assustada

- Meu nome é Annabeth, esses são meus amigos Nico – ela apontou na direção do garoto sombrio – e Percy – ela apontou pro garoto de olhos verdes. Os dois acenaram e sorriram.

- O que querem comigo? – admito que eu estava um pouco assustada

- Só conversar – ela disse e se sentou ao meu lado – Olhe Margaret...

- Pode me chamar de Maggie – eu interrompi. Não gostava muito de ser chamada pelo meu nome

- Maggie – ela continuou – sabe todas aquelas lendas sobre deuses e deusas gregos?

- Sei... O que é que tem? – que conversa estranha...

- Bem, não são lendas, eles existem. Sabe aqueles mitos sobre eles virem a terra e se apaixonar por mortais, depois eles tem filhos... – ela me deu um olhar significativo.

Ah! Fala sério!

- Eu acho que vocês estão meio malucos – eu disse – me deixem em paz!

- Não Maggie, nós não estamos malucos. Eu por exemplo sou filha de Atena, Nico é filho de Hades e Percy de Poseidon

- Um dos símbolos dele é o golfinho, sabia? – o tal de Percy disse e apontou para o golfinho que eu segurava e a garota revirou os olhos.

- Vocês? Filhos de deuses gregos? – eles fizeram que sim com a cabeça – então provem

A Annabeth deu um olhar significativo para Percy. Ele pegou um copo que estava em cima de uma mesinha e começou a olhar fixamente para ele, parecia que estava hipnotizado. No começo não aconteceu nada, mas depois o copo começou a encher sozinho... SOZINHO! Eu olhei perplexa, quando ele parou de encarar o copo a água parou de encher ele.

- O que me diz? – Annabeth perguntou

- Uau! A-aquilo foi demais! Como você fez isso? – eu estava maravilhada

- Meu pai é Poseidon – ele disse – o deus das águas

Tudo bem, me convenceram. Aquilo era demais!

- Espera... Eu tô confusa, como me conhecem? – pois é, minha ficha só caiu agora

- Conhecemos você porque é uma meio-sangue, seu pai ou sua mãe é um dos deuses olimpianos. Viemos aqui porque existe um acampamento feito para treinar pessoas como nós a se defender de qualquer monstro que tentar te atacar, queremos te levar pra lá. – Annabeth disse

- Monstros? – eu disse assustada

- É... nós vamos te explicar tudo, mas precisamos saber se você quer vir com a gente e ...

- VOCÊS! – a Sra. Hamilton apontou para onde nós estávamos – Saiam daqui agora mesmo ou eu vou chamar a polícia seus invasores!

Eles se levantaram correndo e eu disse:

- M-mas...

- Nós vamos te espera até as nove da noite na porta do orfanato amanhã, apareça lá se quiser ir – Annabeth disse, depois eles saíram as pressas.


	5. Chapter 5

_Missão de resgate 1 concluída_

**POV Percy**

Eu comecei a sentir uma sensação estranha enquanto voltava para a pousada, não sabia por quê...

Aquela garotinha não me era estranha. Eu tinha certeza que já a tinha visto em algum lugar... Margaret Simon... O nome dela ecoava na minha mente... Quem era Margaret Simon...?

- Alô! Terra chamando Percy Jackson! – Nico estalava os dedos na minha cara – Acorda!

- Hã...? O que? Que foi? – perguntei assustado

- Já chegamos na pousada Percy... Parecia que você estava numa espécie de transe – Annabeth disse

- Você ficava encarando o nada... Era sinistro – Nico disse – E olha que pra eu dizer que alguma coisa é sinistra ela tem que ser MESMO muito sinistra...

- Eu estava só pensando...

- Pensando no que? – Annabeth me perguntou

- Maggie me parece familiar... Como se eu já a tivesse visto em algum lugar – eu disse

- Onde você acha que já a viu? Isso pode ser importante – Nico disse e Annabeth assentiu

- Este é o problema, eu não me lembro... É... É como se tivesse um buraco na minha memória – Nico e Annabeth se entreolharam

Eu não conseguia dormir à noite. Não parava de forçar a minha memória para ver se eu conseguia me lembrar... Nada. Era muito frustrante. Resolvi deixar pra lá, amanhã seria um longo dia. Fechei os olhos e adormeci devagar. Cara... Foi uma péssima idéia.

Aquele sonho... Melhor... Pesadelo foi horrível.

Eu estava em um lugar totalmente negro, não dava para enxergar absolutamente nada. O silêncio era absoluto.

Então eu vi uma fraca luz vermelha, estreitei os olhos para enxergar melhor, mas de nada adiantou. Em seguida eu ouvi um grito de dor ensurdecedor e uma risada maligna que estava parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo. "Não!" uma voz feminina gritou.

"Pare! Por favor!" eu tentava gritar, mas não sai nada da minha boca senão um murmuro. Eu queria ajudar quem quer que estivesse ali, mas não conseguia me mexer, alguma coisa estava me prendendo. Eu estava acorrentado.

A voz feminina gritou de novo, eu estava me sentido um completo inútil, algo estava a torturando, eu queria impedir. Mas não conseguia.

"Pode gritar o quanto quiser querida" uma voz fria e perversa dizia " Seu herói não pode ajudá-la".

"Percy! Socorro! Faça-o parar!" a garota dizia "Percy! Percy!"

- Percy! Acorda! – alguém me segurava pelos ombros – Acorda!

Eu tomei um susto, me levantei tão bruscamente que bati minha testa contra a de Annabeth.

- Aí! – nós dissemos ao mesmo tempo

- Qual é o seu problema? – ela disse enquanto passava a mão na testa

- Pesadelos? – Nico perguntou indiferente enquanto lia um livro

- Horríveis – eu disse, o que chamou a atenção dos dois

- Conte Percy. O que você sonhou? – Annabeth disse

Contei meu sonho para eles.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio depois. Acho que eles ficaram tão aterrorizados quanto eu.

- Isso é mau! Isso é muito mau! – Nico disse

- Obrigado senhor Óbvio! – eu disse

- Acham que é nesse lugar que Anfitrite pode estar?

- Eu não sei, talvez.

- Não temos tempo a perder – Annabeth disse – Temos que começar essa missão o mais rápido possível.

Nico e eu assentimos.

**POV Maggie**

Eu já me decidi. Vou embora finalmente desse lugar.

A parte mais difícil seria escapar da Sra. Hamilton, então comecei a bolar um plano.

Eu esperaria todos irem dormir, o que acontece lá pelas oito da noite. A bruxa má vem fiscalizar lá pelas oito e meia se todos estão dormindo então eu pediria para poder ir ao banheiro. Se eu tiver a sorte dela deixar eu iria sair pela janela do banheiro (sim, eu sou pequena o suficiente pra isso) e escapar pra sempre desse inferno (assim espero).

Estavam todos dormindo. Podia ouvir os sapatos pesados da Sra. Hamilton caminhando nos corredores abrindo cada dormitório até que ela chegou ao meu.

- O que faz acordada há esta hora? – ela perguntou séria

- Posso ir ao banheiro? – eu perguntei com a minha melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado

Ela me encarou com um olhar desconfiado e disse:

- Hunf, pode! Mas ande logo mocinha!

- Obrigada – eu disse e saí do quarto.

Uma coisa que eu não esperava era chegar e a janela estar emperrada. Tentei com toda a força que eu tinha (que não era muita) abrir, mas não deu certo.

Abri a minha mochila (eu tinha deixado ela ali mais cedo para a bruxa não desconfiar do porque eu estar levando uma mochila para o banheiro) e peguei um bonequinho de madeira, que eu tinha feito na aula de escultura. Comecei a bater na janela com ele (rezando pra ninguém ouvir) até que ela abriu.

Coloquei a cabeça para fora procurando por eles até que avistei na entrada do orfanato uma moça de cabelos loiros.

- Ei! Pessoal! – eu falei um pouco alto demais – Aqui!

**POV Percy**

- Que horas são? – Nico perguntou

- Oito e cinqüenta – eu disse

Nós três estávamos parados de frente para o prédio desde as quatro da tarde, esperando Maggie. Depois de quase cinco horas sem fazer nada e ainda tendo hiperatividade as coisas ficam um pouco (tá legal, MUITO) entediantes.

- Será que ela não vai aparecer? – Annabeth perguntou

- Você disse até as nove, ainda não são nove – eu disse

- Ei! Pessoal! – ouvimos alguém dizer – Aqui!

Nós nos viramos e vimos Maggie por uma janela minúscula e corremos até lá.

- Você consegue passar por aí? – Nico sussurrou

- Acho que sim – ela disse – Peguem minha mochila – e jogou uma mochila, um tanto pequena demais, para nós.

Maggie começou a se espremer para sair pela janela. Ser tão pequena para uma criança de nove anos tinha lá suas vantagens. Depois de sair ela caminhava com cuidado pelo parapeito, bem estreito, para descer por uma árvore que tinha ali do lado. Todos nós olhávamos nervosos com medo de que ela podia tropeçar a qualquer momento. Cair de uma janela do terceiro andar poderia ser fatal.

- Cuidado Maggie! – Annabeth murmurava.

Ela continuou se aproximando da árvore, estava quase conseguindo alcançá-la.

Então aconteceu.

Ela escorregou o pé, felizmente conseguiu se segurar no parapeito, mas os gritos de susto que ela dava deviam ter acordado todo o orfanato.

- Maggie!Ai pelos deuses! Você está bem? Pare de gritar! – Annabeth dizia desesperada. Todos nós estávamos.

- Socorro! – ela murmurou, mas pelo jeito que ela falou dava pra ver que estava chorando.

- Solte! – eu disse

- Percy, você enlouqueceu? – Nico disse – Ela está no terceiro andar!

- Eu te seguro! – eu não estava tão esperançoso quanto tentava parecer, mas não tínhamos escolha, ela não ia agüentar segurar por muito tempo – Solte!

Maggie pareceu relutante, mas não estava mais agüentando segurar e por fim se soltou.

Eu consegui segura-la, mas ela era mais pesada do que parecia e eu só servi para amortecer sua queda, pois nós dois caímos no chão.

- Ai! Maggie... Você está bem? – eu perguntei

- É, eu "tô" legal... – ela disse com voz assustada se levantando

- Gente... – Annabeth disse – Acho melhor irmos embora daqui antes que a polícia civil chegue! Vamos!

Recolhemos nossas coisas e saímos correndo. Nem nos preocupamos em não fazer barulho, principalmente depois do "show" que demos.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bem vinda _

**POV Percy**

Não podíamos perder tempo... Mesmo sendo de noite voltamos para a pousada só para buscar nossas coisas e fomos para o aeroporto.

Durante o vôo, Maggie foi contando um pouco da sua vida no orfanato. Admito que aqueles pestinhas faziam os filhos de Ares parecerem uns anjinhos. Não é a toa que conseguimos convencê-la de vir tão facilmente.

Eu percebi, acho que não só eu, que Maggie era uma menina muito fechada, tímida. Ela nunca nos olhava nos olhos e tínhamos que encorajá-la para fazê-la falar.

- Parece que as coisas por lá eram difíceis, não? – Annabeth disse para ela

- Eram... – Maggie disse enquanto acariciava seu golfinho de pelúcia – Eu preciso ir ao banheiro – e saiu andando

- Só não fuja pela janela – Nico brincou, ela deu um sorriso tímido entrou na cabine.

- Ela não é de falar muito – eu disse

- Ela só está um pouco insegura com isso tudo... – Annabeth disse

...

Silêncio constrangedor no ar. Droga!

- Err... Eu acho que vou ao banheiro também – Nico se levantou e saiu (um pouco rápido de mais por sinal)

- Então... – Annabeth disse

- Então... – eu disse – quem... Você acha que é... O pai dela...?

- Sério Cabeça de Alga?... É sobre isso que você quer conversar?

- Na verdade não... Eu...

- Podiam fazer banheiros descentes em aviões e...hum... eu... interrompi alguma coisa? – Maggie chegou de repente

Fiquei tentado a dizer sim, mas melhor eu calar a boca.

- Não, tudo bem Maggie – Annabeth disse

- Concordo totalmente com você baixinha... Esses banheiros são horríveis! – Nico disse

O restante da viagem foi tranqüilo, tranqüilo e silencioso. Ninguém falou uma palavra.

Chegamos em Long Island e pegamos um táxi. Maggie estava quieta demais, nem perguntar nada sobre toda essa história de acampamento e ela ser uma meio-sangue ela perguntou. Achei aquilo um pouco estranho.

O táxi nos deixou na entrada da floresta e começamos a caminhar em direção ao acampamento.

- É aqui, _na floresta,_ que fica esse acampamento? – Maggie finalmente fez uma pergunta

- É, ele fica aqui para que os mortais não possam vê-lo. A névoa também ajuda.

- Névoa?

Pronto, foi a deixa. Maggie agora fazia zilhões de perguntas e Annabeth explicava todas pacientemente, ela só parou quando chegamos à entrada do acampamento. Ela pareceu relutar por um momento, mas respirou fundo e seguiu.

- Esse lugar é enorme! – ela estava maravilhada

Caminhamos em direção á Casa Grande e encontramos Quíron e o Sr. D conversando.

- Olá a vocês! Vejo que conseguiram trazê-la com sucesso – Quíron veio trotando até nós

- V-você, v-você t-tem... – Maggie gaguejou, parecia espantada

- Um traseiro de cavalo? Pois é. Eu sou um centauro minha jovem.

- Isso é tão legal – ela abriu um sorriso

- Ora, vejam... Vocês conseguiram trazê-la, não que eu me importe, é claro... Enfim, seja bem vinda Margarida Smith, eu sou o Sr. D, diretor do acampamento, eu não vou ficar dizendo as regras porque a turminha do barulho aí pode fazer isso por mim.

- Senhor, é Margaret Si... – Maggie começou

- Não faz diferença – o Sr. D interrompeu – Peter Johnson e Annabelle, mostrem à ela o acampamento. Enquanto à você, filhote de cruz-credo, vá treinar.

- Sim senhor – Nico, Annabeth e eu dissemos em uníssono. Nico foi treinar e eu e Annabeth levamos Maggie pelo acampamento.

- Peter Johnson? Annabelle? Filhote de cruz credo?Margarida Smith? – Maggie disse

- Ele é chatinho não? – eu disse

- O que significa Sr. D?

- D de Dionísio – Annabeth disse

- Tipo, o deus do vinho? Aquele cara é Dionísio? Mas ele não devia morar no Olimpo?

- É uma longa história...

Annabeth e eu seguimos mostrando todo o acampamento para ela. Explicamos sobre as regras, os chalés, as atividades... Enfim, tudo.

- E quem é meu pai ou mãe? – ela perguntou

- Não sabemos – Annabeth disse – Ele tem que reconhecer você como filha para sabermos.

- E quando isso vai acontecer?

- Até você fazer treze anos – eu disse

- Mas isso é muito tempo!

- Não se preocupe com isso agora, mas você precisa ficar no chalé de Hermes por enquanto.

- Tudo bem... – ela disse um tanto desanimada


	7. Chapter 7

_Papai me dá um presente_

**POV Percy**

- E aí, Jackson? Annabeth. O que me contam de novidade? – Tyler nos recebeu no chalé de Hermes. Ele era um dos campistas mais velhos de lá e havia se tornado o líder. Era bem alto, tinha cabelos castanhos até os ombros, cacheados e olhos azuis. Ele era legal, embora não nos falássemos muito.

- Quem é essa baixinha? – ele olhou para Maggie.

- Oi Tyler, essa é a Maggie – Annabeth disse – Novata.

- Indeterminada? – ele perguntou e nós assentimos – Interessante... – murmurou para si mesmo – Venha baixinha, vou lhe mostrar o nosso cafofo.

**POV Maggie**

O lugar estava muito, muito lotado. E extremamente desorganizado e barulhento com um monte de gente correndo de um lado para o outro. Havia sacos de dormir espalhados pelo chão.

Eu me senti em casa.

- Atenção! Pessoal! – o tal Tyler gritou – Atenção!

Todos pararam o estavam fazendo e olharam pra ele.

- Carne nova no pedaço! Essa é a Maggie e antes que vocês comecem a perguntar ela é indeterminada!

Eu ouvi alguns ois e olas e bem vinda, mas ninguém pareceu dar muita importância pra minha chegada e voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo.

- Fique a vontade – ele disse – pode ficar com aquele pedaço ali no canto – ele apontou para um lugar vazio perto de um dos armários

"_tudo bem, adoro ficar espremida em cantinhos apertados"_ pensei. Fui até lá pra deixar as minhas coisas. Deixei minha mochila e quando ia deixar o Sr. Golfinho (eu não tenho criatividade nenhuma pra nomes, como vocês perceberam...) uma menina falou:

- Eu não deixaria isso aí, Hermes é também o deus dos ladrões sabia?

Eu me virei.

- Ah! Oi Annabeth!

- Venha comigo – ela disse

Eu a segui para fora do chalé segurando o Sr. Golfinho. Ela me levou até uma área do acampamento um pouco longe de onde os outros treinavam que tinha um alvo, a floresta ficava atrás. Percy estava lá treinando arco e flecha, eu acho, porque ele não acertava uma. Não pude evitar escapar uma risadinha quando vi como ele é atrapalhado.

- Ei! Não ria de mim! – ele disse brincalhão e eu e Annabeth rimos mais ainda

- Por que me trouxe aqui? – eu perguntei pra Annabeth

- Preciso treinar, mas Quíron me mandou cuidar de você – ela disse

- Ei! Eu posso me cuidar sozinha! Não sou um bebê! – eu falei emburrada e fazendo biquinho

- É revoltante, não é baixinha? Quíron a mandou fazer a mesma coisa comigo quando eu cheguei aqui e nós dois tínhamos 12 anos! – Percy disse. Pelo menos alguém me entende

- É, mas a sua mentalidade era de cinco anos Cabeça de Alga! – Annabeth disse

- E a sua de uma velha ranzinza de 50 anos! – Percy retrucou – Hoje em dia está mais pra 60 anos!

- "Cabeça de Alga"? – eu perguntei

- É o meu apelido "carinhoso" criado pela espertinha ali – ele fez aspas com os dedos

- Perdeu a noção do perigo Jackson? – Annabeth disse em tom brincalhão e sacou uma espada (o que me assustou um pouco) que estava pendurada em seu cinto

- O quê? Isso é um desafio Chase? – Percy falou no mesmo tom. Tirou uma caneta do bolso e destampou fazendo ela virar um espada também(ok, esse negócio de semideus é muito irado!)

Eles começaram a tentar espetar a espada um no outro. Os dois se moviam tão rápido que eu nem conseguia descrever. Percy deu um rasante com a espada perto dos pés de Annabeth o que a fez cair no chão.

- Venci! – ele disse com gosto oferecendo a mão pra Annabeth.

Ela aceitou, mas puxou Percy fazendo-o cair no chão também. Ela pegou a espada dele, se levantou apontou a espada pra sua garganta.

- Não, eu venci!

- Ei! Isso foi golpe baixo! – Percy disse rindo

- Eu jogo sujo Jackson, acostume-se – Annabeth estava rindo também

**POV Percy**

Dei uma rasteira em Annabeth de brincadeira, mas não esperava que ela fosse cair em cima de mim! Seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu o que fez ela corar igual a um pimentão, eu estava mais pra uma maçã! (ok, parei de me comparar com frutas)

- Hã... Humm... Eu... Eu... Vou treinar!Até mais Maggie! – ela disse. Levantou-se e saiu correndo.

Levantei-me também, ainda estava meio sem graça.

- Acho que vou ter que ficar de olho em você, baixinha.

- Ela é sua namorada, Percy?

Essa me pegou de surpresa!

- O que? – eu disse surpreso. Maggie abafou a risada

- Perguntei se ela, Annabeth, é sua namorada! – ela estava quase rindo

- Hã... Ah... Eu... Eu... Não... Não exatamente, Maggie – eu gaguejei

- Exatamente? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas – Ou ela é, ou não é!

- Tudo bem! Não é. Agora podemos por favor mudar de assunto?

- Você gosta dela? – ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando

- Sabe... Você é muito pequena pra ser tão irritante! – Baguncei seu cabelo com a mão

- Percy! – ouvi alguém me chamar. Ufa, salvo pelo gongo

- Ah! Oi Nico – eu disse – o que foi?

- Quíron está nos chamando, acho que é sobre a profecia!

- Que profecia? – Maggie disse

- É... É outra longa história baixinha

- Hunf! – escutei ela resmungar e segui Nico até a Casa Grande.

**POV Nico**

**- **Por que está trazendo ela com a gente? – sussurrei para Percy e olhei para Maggie

- Preciso tomar conta dela! – ele sussurrou de volta

- Essa era pra ser uma missão secreta Percy! – falei um pouco alto demais

- Ei! Sabiam que eu posso ouvir! – Maggie disse um pouco zangada

- Parabéns seu língua solta! – Percy ironizou

- Que missão secreta? Do que vocês estão falando?

- Nada não Maggie – eu disse

- Ah!Que droga! Será que alguma vez vocês vão me contar alguma coisa? –agora ela estava mesmo zangada

- Desculpe baixinha... Não podemos te contar essa – Percy disse – por que você não tenta praticar o arco e flecha ali, pode pedir ajuda pra alguém e... Tyler! – ele veio até nós

- Fala Percy – Tyler disse

- Pode tomar conta dela por enquanto?

- Eu já disse que não sou um bebê! – Maggie disse e saiu andando batendo o pé

Tyler riu

- Essa aí é difícil, não? Podem deixar

Nós agradecemos e fomos para casa grande

Encontramos Quíron e o Sr. D, Annabeth estava lá também.

- Ah! Percy, Nico. Estávamos esperando vocês – Quíron disse

- Qual é o problema? – eu perguntei

- É sobre a missão de resgate à Anfitrite – ele respondeu – Devo lembrá-los que vocês têm menos de cinco dias para começá-la e ainda não encontraram o quarto meio-sangue que a profecia diz.

- É o que eu disse Quíron – Annabeth falou – o mais lógico seria se um de meus irmãos viesse conosco.

- Mas nós não podemos ter certeza disso – Percy disse

- É a nossa única opção

- Acho que eu posso ajudá-los – uma garota apareceu de repente na varanda. Tinha o cabelo castanho, curto e liso, olhos da mesma cor e pele morena.

- Quem é você? – perguntei surpreso.

- Desculpe, meu nome é Mariana. Podem me chamar de Mari se quiserem. Tenho 16 anos. Sou filha de Gaia.

- Gaia? – Percy perguntou confuso

- É Percy. – Annabeth disse – A deusa primordial da Terra! Quem não sabe? (N/A eu não sabia! kkkk')

- Ei! Eu sabia disso – Percy respondeu

- Exatamente Annabeth – Mariana disse

- Como sabe meu nome?

- Meu tio falou muito sobre vocês três – Ela pôs a mão no ombro de Quíron

- TIO? – nós três dissemos em unissono

- O quê? Um centauro não pode ter uma sobrinha? – Quíron disse em tom brincalhão

- Puxa! É um prazer Mariana – Annabeth estendeu a mão e ela aceitou. Percy e eu fizemos o mesmo.

- Você é sobrinha de Quíron? – Percy perguntou. Acho que a ficha dele ainda não caiu.

- Não, seu jumento! Ela é sobrinha do Barak Obama! – acharam mesmo que eu ia perder essa oportunidade? Ele me deu um olhar mortal. Quíron e Annabeth abafaram o riso.

- Tudo bem... A maioria fica surpresa quando eu digo. A família dos deuses é uma salada do caramba! – ela disse

- Você disse que podia nos ajudar

- E eu posso. Fiquei boa em desvendar profecias mega-confusas-explodidoras-de-cérebros, depois que passei um tempo aqui.

- Olha, eu vivo aqui desde os sete anos e nunca te vi – Annabeth disse

- Eu tenho 16 anos biologicamente, mas cronologicamente tenho 125

- 125? Por quê? – eu perguntei

- É uma longa história... Talvez um dia eu conte. Agora vamos ao que interessa.

Não gostei muito da resposta vaga, mas tínhamos assuntos mais importantes para discutir.

- Quanto aos quatro semideuses que devem ir também não sei dizer, mas sei como vocês podem começar a missão – ela continuou – A profecia diz: "para a lâmina amaldiçoada encontrar a sabedoria da rainha deverão buscar". Quem é a Rainha do Olimpo?

- Hera? – Percy respondeu

Tive vontade de dizer: "Não, Percy! A rainha do Olimpo é Elizabeth I", mas se eu o provocasse de novo era provável que ele me desse um soco na cara, então achei melhor calar a boca.

- Certo Percy. Vocês podem começar indo ao Olimpo falar com Hera. Talvez ela os ajude.

- Pelos deuses! Estava tão óbvio! Como não pensei nisso! – Annabeth falava consigo mesma

- Profecias são cruéis... Principalmente para filhos de Atena – Mariana disse

- Pessoal! Pessoal! – Tyler chegou ofegante até a varanda – p-pe-pessoal... – ele mal conseguia falar de tanto que ofegava.

- Pelos deuses! Qual é o problema garoto? – Mariana perguntou

- É a Maggie... Ela... Ela...

Ele não precisou terminar a frase. Um grito de pânico ecoou no acampamento.

**POV Percy**

Foi definitivamente o grito da Maggie. Eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Quando ouvi senti uma corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo. Tudo o que eu sabia é que eu tinha que salvá-la.

- Maggie! – eu gritei e sai em disparada para a floresta

Corri o mais rápido que pude, me certificando que Contracorrente estava comigo. No meu bolso como sempre.

Podia ouvir Nico, Annabeth e Mariana indo atrás de mim e alguns campistas assustados pela confusão.

Entrei na floresta.

A cena que vi me encheu de assombro.

Maggie gritava desesperadamente enquanto tentava fugir de... Por Poseidon!... Três escorpiões gigantes!

Isso mesmo. Aqueles mesmos escorpiões que eu e Annabeth enfrentamos antes de ir para o labirinto.

Eu não podia acreditar! Uma menina de nove anos estava conseguindo sobreviver a três escorpiões!

O primeiro tentava atacá-la com as garras. Ela conseguiu desviar, mas o segundo e o terceiro a haviam encurralado.

Joguei uma pedra para chamar a atenção deles.

- Ei! Seus protótipos de aracnídeos! – eu disse – por não vão atacar alguém do seu tamanho? Maggie! – eu me virei para ela – Esconda-se!

Ela saiu correndo. Não pude ver pra onde

Um deles investiu contra mim. Consegui desviar do ataque de sua garra e desferi um golpe com Contracorrente em seu dorso. O bicho fez um barulho de explodir os ouvidos. Nico e Annabeth enfrentavam os outros dois.

Nico estava na defensiva enquanto tentava não ser cortado ao meio pelo monstro. Percebi que Annabeth estava com dificuldades, seu rosto estava machucado e seu cabelo desgrenhado, ela estava cansada. Num momento de distração o escorpião a lançou contra uma árvore e ela caiu.

- Annabeth! – eu gritei

- Eu estou bem – ela disse tentando se levantar – Percy cuidado!

Eu me virei rapidamente e por reflexo ataquei com Contracorrente acertando a barriga do monstro. Ele se desfez em pó.

- Obrigado!

Nico estava tentando usar seus poderes para fazer o bicho ser sugado pela terra, mas estava fraco e cansado demais. O escorpião ia dar o bote.

- Nico! Cuidado!

Ele não escutou.

Algo estranho aconteceu.

Plantas começaram a brotar da terra. Elas se enroscavam cada vez mais no bicho, impedindo-o de se mexer. Logo milhares de plantas estavam enroscadas nele e o sugaram para terra.

- Seria legal se você me agradecesse agora, Nico – Mariana disse

- Você fez isso? – eu perguntei.

Então me toquei que ainda faltava um escorpião para enfrentarmos. Ele estava atrás de mim.

Ele arrancou Contracorrente de minha mão com as garras e investiu. Nico e Mariana tentaram me ajudar, mas o escorpião os ricochetou com a cauda e eles caíram longe, conscientes, mas muito atordoados. Annabeth ainda não tinha conseguido se levantar.

Ele tentava investir contra mim. Eu consegui segurar suas garras com toda força que eu tinha naquele momento, mas não ia agüentar muito.

Essa é a minha morte.

- Percy! Não! – Maggie gritou de longe

Então a terra começou a tremer. E a tremer muito forte. Meu corpo inteiro balançava. O escorpião recuou. Aquilo era estranho, nunca houve terremotos no acampamento. Como isso é possível?

Inúmeras rachaduras começaram a se abrir no chão em volta do monstro enquanto a terra tremia, até que uma delas o sugou para o submundo.

Então tudo parou.

Eu olhei abismado para Mariana

- Eu não fiz isso! – ela também estava surpresa

- Nem eu! – Nico disse

- Percy... – Annabeth disse apontando relutante para o lugar onde Maggie estava

Ela estava sentada no chão. Pálida e assustada, fitando o vazio, mas uma coisa me chamou mais atenção.

Um holograma de um tridente verde-mar em cima de sua cabeça, sumindo aos poucos.

Eu sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava.


End file.
